A roll-forming machine of the type mentioned above forming angles over the edges of the forming rollers is already known through SE 527722 C2.
However, such a roll-forming machine may not be used within the vehicle industry for producing beams having a complicated profile, such as a beam to be arranged above the wind shield of a vehicle, which is often bent in two planes in a double-bent shape. This is the reason why moulding technique has been used so far for producing such beams of high-strength sheet metal.